Sandman's Dream Warning
by Servant of Time
Summary: This is before the time-skip. It takes place during the chunnin exams. Sakura's been having this wierd dream for a week about a strange guy slowly killing her with sand. What can this all mean?


Summary: this is before the time-skip. It takes place during the chunnin exams. Sakura's been having this weird dream for a week about a strange guy slowly killing her with sand. What can this all mean?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura is going to be a little different in this story and doesn't like Sasuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

I woke up from this terrible nightmare. My body is drenched in a cold sweat. I feel a cool liquid running down my cheeks. I lift my hand up and brush the water away. I realize its tears; I'm crying.

With a frustrated groan I fall back down on my bed and let my head hit the pillow. I close my eyes and try to block out the gruesome images; so vivid almost real. As I lay there I try desperately to remember one of the scenes, but all I can recall is blood, red, and I shiver as I remember the third thing; something grainy...like sand!

I force my eyes open and jolt up from my bed. I look over at my clock. "Shit I'm late." I thought as I hurried to gather some fresh clothes before taking a quick shower. When I'm done I realize that I will probably be later then Kakashi-sensei.

As I travel to the bridge, I think back to the dream. I remember yelling at someone, but I can't remember who. The next thing I know my body was covered in sand; that was slowly squeezing the life out of me.

As I walked I was so lost in remembering that I failed to notice that someone was walking the way I was going until it was too late. I feel to the ground from the force of the impact. "Watch where you're going." A cold voice says. I look up to see a boy withred hair that almost looks like blood. He was carrying what looked to be a gourd.His eyes had black rings around them which meant he was an insomniac, and the last thing was the kanji on his forehead. "Ai...Love" I thought.

I realized I was still staring at his forehead and suddenly lowered my gaze to the ground. "Gomen-nasai." I whisper embarrassed. That when I noticed a glint of metal from the sun. I look to his gourd strap and see his forehead protector with the suna symbol. "What would a sand-nin be doing here?" I wondered.

That's when I looked up at him again. He was glaring at me. His raccoon eyes piercing into my soul. Without saying a word he walks away. I look at the ground again and see sand. It was moving, and following the red head. I suddenly remembered my dream. The sand slivering up my leg and around my waist till it reached my neck.

I snapped out of my daydream and made my way to the bridge trying to forget my dream and the guy I just ran into.

As I made my way to the meeting spot for team seven my mind begins to drifts again. Who was that guy? Why was he here if he's from suna? What was with the piercing stare? And why did he look at me with so much hate? I tried to find some of the answers but no matter what I came up with nothing seemed to fit. I stopped thinking about it as I finally arrived and was greeted with the site of Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other with their arms folded.

I mentally sighed. Those two would never get along, but they were close no matter if they tried to deny it or not. I looked around and noticed that Kakashi-sensei was not here yet. I walked over to the edge of the bridge and leaned against it. I closed my eyes and thought back to the dream. I tried to picture the man that was trying to kill me but it was no use. I couldn't remember his face or if it was a he at all.

I suddenly remember words that he or she spoke, but the voice sounded more like a male. "I will prove my existence to live by spilling your blood." I remember how cold the words sounded coming from his lips. They were so cold like pure ice. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a 'poof' and saw gray smoke clear, leaving Kakashi-sensei standing there reading his orange Icha-Icha Paradise book. **"Pervert!" **Inner Sakura yelled, making me wince.

I straightened up as he put his porn…I mean his adult literature away, and clear his throat. "I'm sure you guys have noticed there are some foreign ninja here." He paused as Sasuke and I nodded. Naruto looked confused. "Well the chunnin exam is coming up and you three are going to be participating as well." After he said that I felt my mouth drop open. He wasn't serious was he?

**"****Shannaro we can kick these ninjas asses!" **"No we can't were too weak." I thought back. I was not nearly strong enough as Sasuke or Naruto. I will always be weak like Sasuke says. I know everyone else thinks it too. Even Naruto though he tries to word it different. I don't want people to protect me like I'm a defenseless little girl. I want to protect them for all the times they protected me. I want them to see my back, as I walk ahead and not trail behind. I need to train.

"When is the exam Kaka-sensei?" I ask. He looks at me and his eye widens a little before going back to normal. I think he can tell I'm determined not to fall behind.

"It will be in a week." With that he made a seal and disappeared with a cloud of gray smoke. Sasuke turned to walk away as well so I was stuck with Naruto.

"Ne ne Sakura-Chan do you want to get some ramen with me?" I look at Naruto. He looks very hopeful, but I have to train, and focus more on my dream.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm busy, maybe next time." He smile drops and his eyes lose some of their shine. I feel bad, but I need to do this. I need to prove to myself and everyone else. With that thought I turn and go towards the training field.

When I get there I see someone is already there. I take a better look and notice it's the guy I bumped into earlier. There was sand all over the training field. I looked and saw two sand clones rushing at him. He just stood there with his arms crossed, and his face emotionless. The clones struck, but were stopped by a wall of sand. I let out a gasp as I think back to my dream. Maybe it was him; maybe he was trying to kill me in my dream. I turn to leave, but felt sand grip my ankle pulling me out of my hiding spot, and to him. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I open them to look at his face.

When I look up I notice his eyes were pale yellow with a diamond shape to them. They were like that before.


End file.
